Bob Wesley
); James Doohan ( , voice) }} Robert Wesley was a former 23rd century Starfleet officer, and later governor of the planet Mantilles. He had one daughter named Katie, and he was an old friend with James T. Kirk. In 2268, Commodore Wesley commanded the in the disastrous M-5 war games. During the war games, the M-5 computer malfunctioned and the was deemed out-of-control following the destruction of the . Wesley requested permission to destroy the Enterprise with his remaining battle force to end the threat that it posed. His request was approved; however, fortunately, the Enterprise was able to deactivate the M-5 computer and drop its shields before Wesley's battle force could attack. For his part although communication with the drifting ship was impossible at that point, Wesley successfully gambled that Kirk had gotten the situation under control and held his fire to confirm that conjecture.( ) He retired from Starfleet to become governor of Mantilles, the most remote inhabited planet in the Federation. The planet was threatened by a cosmic cloud in 2269, but Governor Wesley remained calm and prevented panic from spreading on Mantilles. He evacuated 5,000 children from Mantilles in attempt to spare their lives. Their ships would later be recalled following the diversion of the cosmic cloud. ( ) Background Commodore Wesley was portrayed by actor Barry Russo, although in his Star Trek: The Animated Series appearance he was voiced by James Doohan. "Robert Wesley" was originally the pen name Gene Roddenberry used when getting his start as a professional writer, while still an officer of the LAPD. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) Wesley's personnel file, written by Michael Okuda and included with the Star Trek: Starship Creator video game described the following details: Wesley, who was born in Limerick, Ireland in 2216. He had a wife, Fiona, and three sons, Robert Jr., Bruce and Roger, all of whom lived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. His interests included team sports, waterskiing, xenozoology, jazz piano. Wesley graduated from the Starfleet Academy class of 2238, and had since earned fourteen citations for bravery, 2238-50; the Grankite Order of Tactics (Class of Excellence), 2242; Prentares Ribbon of Commendation, 2243; Karagite Order of Heroism, 2247; Palm Leaf of Lyceus, 2251; Silver Palm With Cluster, 2254; Medal of Valor, 2258. Wesley's previous assignments included: * 2238-41: USS Glasgow, under the command of Captain Hart, where he served as junior tactical officer. * 2241-45: USS Sulaco, under the command of Captain Hicks, where he served as chief tactical officer. Participated in the Battle of Donatu V in 2242, and later became promoted to lieutenant commander, and second officer, following the loss of several crewmembers during the battle. * 2245-50: , under the command of Captain Robert April, where he served as first officer. * 2251-62: Promoted to captain of the USS Beowulf. * 2263-68: Promoted to commodore and given the command of the . * 2268: Transferred to command of the USS Lexington for war-games exercise. External link * de:Robert Wesley fr:Robert Wesley Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert Wesley, Robert